darkestshadowfandomcom-20200213-history
Doctor Eggman
*Kurt *Uncle Ivo *Egghead *Mustache Man *Mustache Moron|Row 3 title = Age|Row 3 info = 41|Row 4 title = Gender|Row 4 info = Male|Row 5 title = College|Row 5 info = Unknown|Row 6 title = Alignment|Row 6 info = Lawful Evil/Villain|Row 7 title = Height|Row 7 info = 6'1|Row 8 title = Build|Row 8 info = Obese: 391 lbs.|Row 9 title = Talents|Row 9 info = Building machinery|Row 10 title = Instagram Followers|Row 10 info = 891K|Row 11 title = Element|Row 11 info = None|Row 12 title = Best Friends|Row 12 info = : *Cubot *Orbot *Decoe *Bocoe|Row 13 title = Enemies|Row 13 info = : *Sonic *Tails *Knuckles *Amy *Cream *Shadow|Row 14 title = Romantic Interests|Row 14 info = Ashley Robinson |Row 15 title = Voiced by|Row 15 info = Mike Pollack|Row 17 title = Sports|Row 17 info = None|Row 18 title = Sexuality|Row 18 info = Asexual|Row 19 title = Species|Row 19 info = Human|Row 20 title = Weaknesses|Row 20 info = Slow}} Curtis VonSnapper, alias Ivo Robotnik, best known as Doctor Eggman is a fictional human created by SEGA. He is the adoptive father of Louis Robinson, and the main villain of the Sonic Series. He is the arch enemy of Sonic and his circle of friends, sometimes even including Louis. He is the evil counterpart of Curtis VonSnapper, from an alternate universe who was sent to a different universe in order to build an empire. History Curtis was raised to be a very bright and intelligent kid, yet morbidly overweight. Throughout his year straight A student, valedictorian in his high school year, and scored a perfect 1600 on his SATs. He was very focused on sciences, and robotics and wanted to be a brilliant inventor when he got older. He studied at MIT (Massachusetts Institute of Technology), receiving a PhD in chemistry and robotics and got a great head start as a career. He was very overconfident in his abilities and wanted to conquer the world. Instead however, he wanted to build his own empire. The problem was, nobody would take a man that fat seriously. Nobody believed him when he claimed himself to be a genius and had a PhD. He was arrested for proclaiming that he will be ruler of this land, and sentenced to jail for a few months. Only his mother came to visit him, and said that she will always have faith in him. When he was released from his unjust jail sentence, he asked his parents where his grandfather went. He wasn't dead. He just disappeared. His mother told me that he ended up in a different universe, which being a strong believer in the multiverse, he set his next goal on. He also figured that he could maybe build an empire there. For three years he has been working on that, and several other projects he might bring. One of the chemistry labs ended up in a failiure turning, his nose pink. He thought to himself that when he gets there, he needs to look more menacing. He decides to shave his head, hide his eyes with glasses and grow a big mustache using a hair growth serum to make him seem scarier. When the time finally came, his mother wished him luck as he was off for another land. Personality Eggman is brilliant. One of the world's greatest genius with an IQ of 300, he believes he can accomplish anything and everything. Confident in his abilities, he thinks that building these inventions are very simple. Eggman is very short-tempered and cruel. He always says he will take over the world. Even though he's smart, his obsession with world domination makes him seem somewhat immature. This is shown by when either Sonic or Louis foils his plans. He goes deep into his explanations of his machines and what he plans to do with them. Eggman is very arrogant. His main plan is to create a utopia he knows as the "Eggman Empire". What he finds as a utopia, lots of people find it a dys''topia. He plans to enslave every city and make it part of the Eggman Empire, but fails miserably. Physical Appearance Eggman currently stands at 6 feet and 1 inch tall. He is oddly fat and has a round egg body shape, hence the nickname. He is completely bald, however, his natural hair color is a light reddish. He has a thick mustache that goes a few inches off his face. Due to a lab accident, his nose became pink. Some people both think that his nose and his mustache are both fake, but it happens to be real. Eggman's green eyes are covered by blue pince-nez glasses. He has green see-in-the-dark hexagonal shaped goggles on the top of his head. He wears a huge black one-piece suit that covers up his entire bottom through his shoulders. Over it, he wears a huge red turtleneck jacket with two strands hanging on the back and a trim in the front. On this jacket is a white line with a zipper, and two golden buckles on both sides, with a white strap attached on each buckle. He also pins down his jacket with two egg shaped pins on the bottom His sleeves are rolled up, and yellow, and has white gloves. He also wears huge black boots with a grey line through the middle to tighten the shoe, and black soles with heels on them. Skills Eggman is a very experienced mechanic. Ever since he was little, he has always been building things. Now, that inspiration is for evil plots and plans. He builds lots of machines to defeat Sonic and continue towards his goal. Family Tree Relationships Curtis Main Article: ''Eggman and Curtis Louis Main Article: Louis and Eggman Shadow Main Article: Eggman and Shadow